


You Kill Me (In A Good Way)

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Thorki One Shots [9]
Category: Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Loki, Intersex!Loki, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top!Thor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor comes back from battle and fucks Loki until they can't feel anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Kill Me (In A Good Way)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this -----> http://thorkihost.tumblr.com/post/96832164541/soltian-thor-trying-to-seduce-loki-loki

Thor comes back from battle, victorious. They celebrate but Thor looks around, trying to locate a certain someone. He frowns, realizing he isn't here. He quietly slips away, stalking to a certain someone's chambers. He looks around and quietly opens the door. He walks in and sees Loki reading a book. Thor frowns again, realizing Loki doesn't even realize he is present. He slams the door shut and Loki looks up suddenly from his book.

"Thor." He smirks, closing his book. "What do I owe to your...gracious presence?"

Thor walks towards him as he stands him. Loki has barely risen from his comfortable chair when Thor slams him against the wall and holds his arms above his head.

"You haven't bathed." Loki says.  
"No." Thor replies.  
"You should bathe."  
"Why? Will your cunt be shy if I smell of blood?"

Thor lets go of Loki and forces him on his knees. Loki knows this routine. He unties Thor's tight pants and suck on the thunderer's cock. Thor grabs a fistful of Loki's raven hair as the trickster takes his cock. Thor thrusts his hips to Loki's face, forcing his cock to hit the back of his throat. Loki chokes but doesn't stop. He sucks Thor's cock harder. Thor pulled Loki off his cock and came on his face. 

"Something tells me you want to use me like a common whore." Loki licked his lips.

Thor grabbed Loki by the hair and threw him on the bed. Thor didn't have to say anything. Loki stripped and spread his legs far apart, inviting Thor to fuck him until he couldn't remember his own name. Thor stripped and positioned himself. Loki bit his lips as Thor slammed into his cunt. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist as he slammed deep and hard. Loki gasped as Thor destroyed him. 

"Thor!" Loki gasped as he dug his nails into Thor's back. "I'm gonna come!"  
"Go ahead, Loki. Come for me." Thor growled.

Thor pounded into Loki harder and Loki came. He begged Thor to stop but the older god kept fucking him. 

"Get on your knees." Thor panted.

Loki did what his was told and Thor slammed into Loki's hole, causing the raven haired god to scream. 

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" Loki gasped.  
"I'm gonna come!" Thor grunted.  
"Come inside me!"

With one final thrust, Thor came inside Loki and collapsed on top of him.

"I need you to fuck me like this more often." Loki chuckled.


End file.
